une semaine a la PGW entre amis
by zoubi2320
Summary: Dans cette fanfiction nous suivrons Rosgrim qui cherche comment faire ça déclaration a Superbrioche. Alors que la soirée d'avant en live pour les nuit de crohn avait était fatiguent il devait se prépare pour la PGW avec ces amis: arm, blondi, siphano, unsterbliicher, newtiteuf et superbrioche. Il va vite se rendre compte que la journée ne vas pas être de tout repos
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui c'est PGW. Moi qui ne suis qu'un petit youtubeur face à mes amis. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne devrais pas être avec eux. Je suis l'intrus. En plus je n'ai aucune envie d'y allais. Mais au moins il sera là lui. Du coup la journée ne seras pas perdu pour autant.

Je me réveille en sur saut et vois deux horrible gamin écrouler de rire par terre, un saut d'eau vide dans une main et dans la deuxième leurs tourne la tête vers mon réveille qui affiche 5h du matin. Je me levé pour aller me prépare en enjambent mes deux ami Nt et Unster qui essaie de reprendre leurs respiration et sécher leurs larme. Je sens que la journée va être longue. Je me lave et prend mon petit déjeuner avec Blondie, Siph et Arm. Je me demande ce que fait Brioche. Nt et Unster arrive dans la cuisine comme des ahuris les doigts vert et un marqueur noir à la main. Je ne sers pas pour quoi mais je sens que c'est brioche qui a fait les frais de leurs âneries. Et justement à ce moment-là j'entends un cri très virile venait de la salle de bain. Je me lève et prèse le pas pour voir pourquoi bri venait de poussée se cris. J'arrive en fin dans la cuisine est découvre une brioche rouler en boule avec les cheveux vert et écrit par tout sauf sur son visage #LNDC. Je l'aide à ce relevé est je commence à mouiller un gant pour laver tout ça mais ça ne part pas vraiment. Il me regard et me dit qu'il va finir de laver tout ça. Je pars alors finir mon petit déjeuner alors que Siphano et Blondi sont en train de leurs passée un savon alors qu'il avait posté sur internet leurs bri et moi lors de notre réveille. Une fois que nous avons fini nous prenons place dans les deux voitures. Le seul problème étant qu'ils ont pris tous les cinq une voiture pour me laisser la deuxième a moi et a Bri. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul avec lui, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. J'entends la voiture d'a coter commencé a ronronné et a partir sans que je ne puisse me plaindre. Bon pas le choix. Je klaxonne un coup et voix ma petite brioche paniquer avec ça teinture visible que à la bouse de ses cheveux encore en chausson son t-shirt é lever et en caleçon qui permette encore de voire légèrement le #.

-« Rosgrim attend moi j'ai pas fini mes chocapic ».

-« tu ferais mieux de pensée à finir de t'habiller plutôt qu'au départ et à ton bri estomac ».

-« pourquoi ? »

Je lui pointe du doigt son t-shirt, ses pieds et ses jambes. Bri pose sont bol de céréale sur la table du jardin et disparait dans la maison, pour réapparaitre qu'elle que minute plus tard avec son t-shirt a lent droit, un jean et des baskets aux pieds. Il reprit sont bol et s'installa à la place passager a coter de moi.

 **Eclipse du trajet en voiture**

Sur le chemin nous nous somme pas parlé, il n'y a pas eux une seul interaction entre nous. Une fois entrée par la porte réservée aux inviter nous avons rejoint nos amis.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient en train de faire leurs séances de dédicace avec les premier arrivent. On s'installa sans rien dire. On fit notre séance tranquille quand soudain Nt proposa un petit tour de la convention car il avait promis à ces abonnées qu'il ferait un vlog dessus. Siph ce levas et dit à tout le monde :

-« on fait une pause de deux heures le temps qu'on se repose alors revenez à ce moment-là désoler ».

On se leva à notre tour et on partit faire un tour. Alors que Siph, Blondie, Arm, Unster et Nt se fessait une partie de Just danse sur la scène de Ubisoft. Brioche draguer la stagiaire du stand. J'entendis Unster me crier :

-« vient-on s'amuse bien. »

Je lui fis un petit non de la tête. Et quand mon regard retourna sur ma Brioche il était en train d'embrasser la jeune fille. Je sentis la colère et la jalousie monter en moi. Je me fâchai et partie à tout vitesse à l'extérieur de la convention.

Pourquoi il me fait ça ? À moi son colocataire. L'un de ces meilleurs amis. J'aurais du rester loin de lui pour pas être blessé ci facilement en le voilant avec une autre personne que moi. Non c'est de ma faut c'est moi qui aurait dû le faire mien. Une fois arriver de hors. Je senti une main m'attraper le bras. Je me retournai et découvrir Siana Panda.

-« Tu fais quoi ? Je pensée que tu étais en teint de faire des dédicace à tes abonnées ».

-« Je voulais prendre l'aire ».

-« C'est ça pour quelqu'un qui veut prendre l'aire, tu es bien presser d'aller je ne sais ou ».

-« Bon, je t'en pose de questions moi ? D'ailleurs tu fais quoi là? ».

-« Eh bien moi monsieur je me cache d'une croupi qui me colle vois-tu ».

-« Ah bas alors bonne chance avec cette croupi ».

Je partie sans rien dire de plus, mais je sentie encore une main m'attraper.

-« Bon écoute je ne veux pas parler pour le moment peut être ce soir sur Skype. ».

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Mais je vis une brioche avec de la fureur dans le regard. Bri me dit avec de la colère dans la voix

-« Pourquoi ? ».

Alors je l'embrassai car j'avais cette image de lui et cette fille qui s'embrasser qui tourner dans ma tête a plein régime. Apres tout il veut une réponse il la ça réponse alors maintenant il est content. Je vis brioche complétement déboussoler par ce que je venais de faire qui devenait rouge pivoine. Il commença à bégayer tout paniquer, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Et quand il me lâcha le bras j'en profitai pour partir le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas connaitre ca réponse qui allai surement me blesser encore plus que la tout de suite avec tout ce qui c'est passée.

Apres avoir marché longent je me rendis compte de l'ânerie que je venner de faire. Maintenant il doit me détester. Il va surement me mettre à la porte. Il a peut-être même déjà pris l'une des voitures pour jeter mes affaire de hors. Pour passer c'est n'aire sur quelque chose m'appartenant. Mais surtout il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Quelle belle imbécile je fais des fois. Je sortie de mes pensée et je remarquai que je ne savais pas où j'étais et que la nuit commençais à tomber. Je vis au loin un restaurent et j'entendis mon ventre me dire qu'il avait fin. Je rentre dans le restaurent et m'assoie a une place. Une dame venas et me dit qu'il ne reste presque plus rien dans les fourneaux. Je lui dis que j'avais juste faim. Et que tout et n'importe quoi me suffiras pour me rassasier. Je pris mon téléphone et je remarquai que Bri m'avait appelle et envoiler des messages à plusieurs repris. Ainsi que Siph. Que faire ils doivent me détester maintenant qu'ils savent pour mes sentiments. Ils doivent même penser que je suis un monstre. J'effaçai tous les messages et les appels pour ne pas faire une autre bêtise encore dans la précipitation après avoir souffler un bon coup.

Des larmes commencées à descendre le long de mes joues alors que la dame me ramener une assiette de légume, un œuf au plat et en dessert une brioche en forme de pain d'épice. Plus je la regarder dans ces yeux bleu, plus ces bon moment avec bri me remonter en tête et que les larmes couler de nouveaux plus fort. Tout c'est moment de joie et de bonheur pur cacher par mon veux encore les vivre. Je ne veux pas les laisser tomber car il ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que moi pour lui. Tant qu'il ne m'aimera pas comme moi je l'aime je ne le lâcherais pas.

Je payai le diner et partis chercher un taxi pour me raccompagner a la maison de vacance des parents de Siphano et Blondie qui se trouver à une petite heure de route de Paris. Mais je ne trouvais aucun taxi. Je commençais a marché vers la maison en fessant de l'auto stop. Au final un vieux couple me prix et m'emmenas jusqu'à ma destination. Il était très gentil et très minions. On dirait un jeune couple. Et plus je les regarder plus j'espérer être prochainement à leurs place avec Brioche.

Quand j'arriver à la maison tout était éteint sauf la chambre de brioche. je décidas d'aller voir pourquoi c'était encore allumer dans sa chambre. La port de la chambre de bri était grand ouvert avec de la lumière a l'intérieur. J'ouvris la porte surpris par ce que je venais de voir.

-« Grégoire… ? »

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

-« Grégoire, c'est quoi cette peluche Tororo géante que t'es en train de câliner ? ».

-« c'est un cadeau que je t'ai acheté pour me faire pardonner ».

-« …. ».

-« j'ai aussi acheté une figurine ».

Il me tendu la peluche à bout de bras. Que je pris et je lui dis avec une voix tellement faible que je pense qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre :

-« merci et bonne nuit ».

Je partis me coucher dans ma chambre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Sur le chemin, je rencontrai Siph qui s'était surement lever pour aller boire un coup dans la cuisine.

-« alors ça s'est passé comment avec bri ? Tu sais, il était inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir ? Et il sent est voulus de ne pas t'avoir retenu quand tu t'es en fuit pour la deuxième fois consécutive ».

-« … » .

-« … ».

-« je ne sais plus quoi faire. S'il te plaît aide-moi Siph. Je n'arrive plus à savoir quoi il pense de moi. Il dit quelque chose, mais deux seconds plus tard, il fait le contraire. Je voudrais lui dire pour mes sentiments, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Mais j'ai peur de me tromper et qu'après il me voit comme un monstre. Suis-je un monstre de l'aimer ici ? ».

-« clame-toi. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête du coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne tend ne voudras pas. Et encore moins il pensera que tu es un monstre pour ça ».

-« merci d'être là. Je pense lui dire à la fin de la convention quand on pourra être tout seul. Tu pourrais te débrouiller pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger? ».

-« oui bien sûr ».

Je parti me coucher et lui aussi. Mais impossible de m'endormir avec cette peluche qui prend le quart du lit double. Quand j'arrive en fin à m'endormir je sens un truc froid qui vient me rejoindre dans le lit. Mais il était trop tard pour que Morphée me lâche et je la rejoins dans le monde des songes. Quand je me réveille il n'y a personne j'ai peut-être dû rêver. Je rejoin Siphano, Blondie, Arm et Brioche dans le salon.

-« Les deux autre dorme encore ».

-« oui et profondément en plus ».

-« cool tu viens Bri ont va se vengée d'eux ».

-« d'ac. Mais t'a une idée ».

-« oui ».

Je lui chuchotai a l'oreille mon idée. Il sourire et ont mis à exécution mon plan.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Je pris Nt sur mes épaule et le mis dans le lit d'Unster sur lui tout doucement pour ne pas les réveiller. Puis je les maquillai avec la bombe de crème chantilly et je posai une caméra sur la commode en face d'eux. Je fis signe à Brioche d'aller dans le couloir et je le suivis. On fit semblent de se disputer sur l'une de nos prochaine vidéo en coop. Ont essayé de bien crié fort pour les réveiller. Quand on entendit un bruit de fracas vennent de la chambre d'Unster. On partit voir ce qui c'était. On vit un Nt tout rouge par terre entrain de bégayer et d'essayer se rappeler du pourquoi, du comment il est arrivé là. Je me dirigés vers la commode et arrêtas la cameras et la mise dans ma poche discrètement. Une fois les idées remis en place Nt se met à se marrer comme pas possible, en disant en boucle :

«-vous nous avez bien eux »

Je sais très bien qu'il a régit comme ça en pensent rattraper réaction qu'il venait d'avoir en se réveillent a coter de son amis. Mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter mes doute à propos de c'est sentiment en vers Unster. Et en plus c'est marrent de le voir dans cette état. Il est encore par terre, tout rouge, à fixer Unster avec assistance tout en se marrant et en disant en boucle la même chose comme si il venait de bugée. Unster lui aussi rouge se levas et partie dans la salle de bain pour surement se préparer pour le deuxième jour de convention et aussi comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passée. Apres cette vengeance. Nous somme parti finir notre petit déjeuner en attendent que les deux marmotte est finis de se préparer. Une fois que tout est prêt et en voiture. Je m'aperçois que je suis avec Siphano, Blondie et Arm. C'est Siphano qui conduit, pendant que moi je suis entre les deux autre sur la banquette arrière.

'Tain je le sens pas ce cou-là. Siph a surement du vendre la mèche. Du coup je vais surement subir un interrogatoire forcé tout le long du chemin. Surement que Siphano vas faire exprès de prendre les mauvais route et disant qu'il s'est perdu. Ils doivent attendre que je crache le morceau pour arrêter leurs interrogatoires. Puis ils vont m'obliger à dire oui pour qu'ils m'aident ce que je veux pas. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Enfin à partir de maintenant car pour l'incitant je gâche toute m'est tentative en étant égoïste.

Finalement le trajet c'est bien passée ils rigoler ensemble comme si de rien être. Sans faire plus attention à moi qui fixer la route droite devant moi. Je suis débile d'avoir mis en doute la confiance que j'avais pour l'un de mes meilleur ami, Ou il attend le moment propice pour me harcelle de questions. Une fois garé je décide de vite descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre les autres. C'est alors que je vis la main de Newtiteuf dans celle d'Unsterbliicher. Ils ont du se rapprocher pendant le voyage en voiture grâce à notre vengeance de ce matin a Brioche et moi. Je vois aussi ma Brioche regarder intensément les deux garçons qui se donner la main comme jaloux d'eux. Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux. Et de qui serait-il jaloux d'Unsterbliicher ou de Newtiteuf ou peut-être même des deux.

Soudain Siphano me sort de mes esprits en criant :

-« allons-y, les abonnée nous attendent ».

Et tout le monde se dirige vers l'entrée de la convention pour une nouvelle journée d'autographe, photos et free hugs.

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois la convention terminer pour la journée. Frigiel appelle Siphano pour lui proposer de venir faire la fête en boite de nuit. Siphano accepte sans nous demander notre avis. Et on se retrouve tous dans une petite boite Parisienne avec une bouteille de bière a la main. Je scrute tout la pièce pour voir ce que fessait tout le monde et aussi où il était au niveau de leurs ivres. Moi je n'avais pris qu'une bouteille que j'avais à peigne bu. Je vois Newtiteuf asi sur le siège à coter de moi et qui parle avec un groupe de youtubeur sur leurs futurs projets pour leurs chaines. Bondie et Siphano entrain de danser comme ils pouvaient un slo. Je vois à ma gauche qu'il y a Unsterbliicher qui parle avec Arm. Arm à l'aire d'être le seul d'entre nous à être un peu ivre. Je me demande où est Brioche je ne le vois pas. Soudain la vois de Unster me réveille. Il dit à Arm :

-« je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser un homme. Toi tu dois savoir vus que tu aimes les hommes. Mais ta peut être jamais eux location de teste. Tu ne veux pas esailler avec moi ? »

Je sens la très mal la proposition qui viens de lui dire. Arm allé refuser car il s'avait pour les sentiments de Newtiteuf à son égard. Mais il était bien trop ivre pour dire non quand Unster lui a dit :

-« d'accord j'ai compris, je vais demander à Pierretrot lui au moins il sait que ce qui se passe en soirée, reste en soirée ce que toi t'a pas l'aire d'avoir compris. Et je suis sûr qu'il va accepter ».

Arm attrape le bras d'Unsterbliicher avant qu'il sengnille et il pose timidement ces lèvres sur les celle de Unster. C'est alors que Newtiteuf arrive et lui donne un énorme crocher du droit a Arm ce qui fait qu'il tombe au sol. Il attrape Unsterbliicher par le bras et le traines furieux à l'écart de la fête. On entend que ça cris, puis un bris de gifle et on voie Newtiteuf sortir encore plus en colère, les yeux embrumer par c'est l'arme qui commencer a coulé le long de c'est joue. Ce qui a créés un froid pendent deux seconde. Puis tout le monde a repris leurs occupations. D'ailleurs je ne vois toujours pas Brioche. J'ai beau regarder partout je ne le vois nul par. Il y a Arm qui c'est assie a la place de Newtiteuf à ma droite. Il était encore un peu ivre mais moins de puis ce qui vient de ce passée. Siphano et Blondie danse encore. Unster est asie sur une chaise a l'écart de la foule le regard dans le vide et triste. Et Newtiteuf dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Bon Bri ne doit pas être bien loin. Je prends alors ma veste et par chercher Newtiteuf avant qu'il vase quelque chose de mal ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le seul problème c'est ou est-il pari ? Je pars vérifier dans le parking s'il ne serait pas en train de nous y attendre. Mais il ne s'y trouve pas. Et en plus il commence à pleuvoir. Il fait vraiment noir. Que faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'ai aucun idée de ou il pourrait se trouver.

Je fais le tour du quartier une vingtaine de fois mais aucun signe de lui. J'expert vraiment qu'il n'a rien fait qu'il pourrait regretter en plus de ce qui s'est passée en boite. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la boite quand j'entends des pleur, mais je n'arrive pas a trouver d'où ça vient. Quand soudain je vois une ombre dans un coin derrière un membre

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

Là, je vois en boule avec les yeux bouffie mon amie Unsterbliicher

-« Unster que t'arrive-t-il ? »

-« je ne voulais pas… ... Je ne voulais pas le blesser

-« de quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Rosgrim je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi s'il te plaît »

-« déjà dit, moi pourquoi ta fait ça ? »

-« je voulais juste rendre jaloux New Titeuf en embrassent quelqu'un d'autre devant lui pour qu'après il m'embrasse à son tours, bien sûr, je voulais lui dire que c'est l'alcool qui m'a fait faire ça. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre une tournure pareille. »

-« je pense que tu as dû le blesser sens le vouloir vraiment. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre une tournure pareille. Ce qui prouve bien que tu ne là pas fait réellement exprès. Mais tu as aussi était un sacré imbécile à ce moment-là »

-« tu as raison désoler »

-« tu ne dois pas dire ça a moi, mais plutôt à Nt »

C'est justement à ce moment-là que Nt rentre de sa ballade. Unster me bouscule légèrement et saut dans les bras de Nt. il essaye d'articuler qu'elle que chose entre deux sanglot. Mais à cause des larmes sa voix et toute tremblent et trop bas pour qu'on l'entend. Nt pause ces lèvres sur celle-ci et une fois les larmes d'Unster se sont calme et que seulement à ce moment-là il rompu le baisser pour dire :

-« je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû répondre à ta provocation comme ça et surtout pas en venir aux mains »

Il a commencé à caresser la joue encore rose d'Unster, puis l'embrassa tendrement

-« non, c'est de ma faute à moi pas la tienne »

Unster rembrassa sont bien aimé. Mais cette fois Nt pausa ses mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baisser qui devient vite brutal et sauvage. Puis Newtiteuf pris Unsterbliicher dans ces bras et Unster enroula ces jambes au tour des anches de se lui ci. Newtiteuf le porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la boite, puis vers le parking où sont les voitures.

Bon, ça s'est réglé, mais pas mon autre problème qui reste introuvable. Je décide de faire le tour des invités que je connais et que je pouvais voir, pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Tout ce qui en resaure c,'est que personne a de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il a pris quatre bières au comptoir et qu'il est parti avec. Je sais très bien qu'il ne tient pas bien l'alcool, du coup, je suis encore plus inquiet. Je préfet plus qu'il est pris les bières pour un groupe d'ovnis ambulant qui peut le surveiller, plutôt qu'il soit tout seul à pouvoir faire d'autres âneries en plus de celles qu'il vienne de se passer.

Mon téléphone vibre pour me signaler que j'ai reçu un sms. Je le saure de ma poche.

À SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

Je recarde qui m'a envoiler un sms et quel est le sms en question.

Brioche : je suis caché ^^

Moi : oui, j'ai vu ça

Brioche : alors ce l'on toi ou suis-je ?

Moi : je ne sais pas. Tu veux ne pas me donner un indice ?

Brioche : non

Moi : aller s'il te plaît

Brioche : non

Moi : tu es au moins dans la boite de nuit ?

Brioche : oui, je peux même te voir de là où je suis. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas : 3

Moi : ok, je vais te chercher. Mais attention-ci, je te trouve

Brioche : on verra à ce moment la XD

Je range mon téléphone et je fais un tour sur moi-même pour le trouver. Mais je ne le vois aucun signe de lui. Les deux seuls endroits où je ne peux pas le voir, c'est la zone V.I.P en haut des escaliers et les toilettes. Sauf que des toilettes, il ne peut pas me voir aussi. Donc il ne reste plus que la zone V.I.P. je me dirige vers la zone V.I.P où je vois deux énormes gardes qui m'empêchent d'entre. J'essaie de discuter avec eux, mais ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à me laisser passer. Quand soudain, j'entends la voix de Pierretrot leur dire de me laisser passer et Léo qui attrape ma main pour me conduire jusqu'à ou venait la voix. Et là, je vois ma petite brioche endormie sur l'un des canapés. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, car il est tellement minon comme ça. Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Je le prends dans mes bras, c'est alors qu'il se love sur mon torse en s'accrochent à moi. Je commence à avancer doucement en vessent un petit en revoir de la main aux deux garçons. Plus j'avance et plus il s'accroche à moi. Ça serrait un crime de le réveiller la toute de suite. C'est au moment où je pense ça que je l'entends dire « ne me quitte pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » puis il se tue. J'ai continué marcher doucement malgré la musique à fond qui devrait pourtant le réveiller. Je suis quand même intrigué par ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai rejoint Blondie, Arm et Siphano qui danser.

-« brioche est fatiguer du coup, je rentre avec lui et surement que Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher vont rentrer avec nous, d'ac ? »

-« d'ac, soiller prudent sur la route. Nous nous restons encore là un petit peu ».

-« OK a plus »

J'avance jusqu'aux voitures. Mais je ne vois pas nos deux amis. Où sont-ils ? Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer à cache-cache au bout d'un moment. C'est alors que je vois deux pieds de passer d'entre les deux voitures.

À SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

Et là je vois étendu par terre Newtiteuf des bleus par tout et le nez en sang. Je pause mon ami choqué dans la voiture tellement précipitamment que je le réveiller. Mais par le temps de m'occuper de son sommeille évangélique. Je soulève légèrement Newtiteuf et lui prend son pou pour vérifier qu'il est encore vivant. Ouf son cœur bas encore.

C'est yeux s'ouvre avec difficulté et il a un regard craintif. Mais en voilant que c'est moi il se calme et se levé prudemment, mais paniquer.

-« ils l'on enlever, Ils m'ont tabassé, Ils m'ont laissé pour mort et ils ont dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec Unster. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me l'enlever. ».

-« de quoi tu parles ? Tu divague ? Ou est Sébastian ? ». Dit Brioche encore à moitié réveiller . Alors que moi j'étais en train de soigner le nez de Newtiteuf qui coulait encore.

-« souffle un bon coup et une fois calmé dit nous ce qui s'est passé ».

« C'est bon ? ».

« Oui ».

« Donc que s'est-il passé ? ».

« Il y a un groupe de garçons qui sont arrivé alors que Unsty et moi on s'embrasser. Ils m'ont attrapé par les cheveux, puis m'on mit à terre avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ils m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus en état de me défendre ou même de bouger. Après ils ont emmenés Unster dans la ruelle la bas et je me suis évanoui. Désolé j'ai été faible, même pas capable de protéger le seul homme que j'aime a la folie ». Des larmes ont commencé à couler le long de c'est joues.

-« non, c'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr que tu t'ai débattus comme ta put. Tu n'y es pour rien si une bande de con, vous ont attaqué par surprise ».

-« oui, mais ils ont emmenés Unster de force. Pour lui faire je ne sais quoi de mal. Le pauvre il doit être dans un pire état que le mien ».

-« mais non. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est bien défendu et que les type doive avoir regretté la tout de suite de vous avoir interrompu dans votre baiser. Il doit être parti chercher du secours pour toi, mais il s'est perdu en allant à l'hôpital. Il doit être encore plus inquiète que toi là à l' instant ».

-« je l'espéré ». dit-il avec un ton un peu plus soulager.

-« viens on va vérifier dans la ruelle, pour te prouver qu'il va bien ».

On a commencé à avancer vers la ruelle sombre, quand Brioche me dit à l'oreille tout bas :

-« tu es sur qu'il va bien ? Non par ce que ci il lui est arrivé quelque chose Nt ne va pas le supporter».

-« je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Mais sûr il doit bien aller. Je le sens au fond de moi ».

Une fois entrée dans la ruelle. On voie une scène effraient. Nt en tombe à la renverse et commence a pleuré toute les larmes de son corps.

-« tu avais tort. On fait quoi pour lui ? ».

-« je ne sais pas ».

A SUIVRE

Je sors ce chapitre en avance spécialement car grâce à vous j'ai eu plus de 300 vus sur cette fanfic. Et je vous dis un grand merci. Ne vous inquiéter pas il y aura bien un notre chapitre mercredi et samedi qui va sortir comme c'est prévus. Mais pour vous remercie je sors un troisième chapitre spécialement cette semaine


	10. Chapter 10

**En dehors de la fanfic vous avez vu comment Unsterbliicher regard les lèvres de Newtiteuf avec envie dans le premier vlog de Newtiteuf sur la Art to Play ? Il nous cacherait pas quelque chose ? Ou ils ont juste inventé ça avant d'allumer la camera pour encore faire travailler l'usine a fanfic et a fan art ? En tout cas c'est marrant le regard qu'il a.**

On pouvait voir Unsterbliicher adossé au mur en face de nous, les yeux tout bouffie et dans le vide. Il est tors nu. Le t-shirt dans la main droite. Son pantalon et son caleçon à était remonté à la vas vite. Des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Il avait des traces de morsure un peu partout. Il avait aussi des traces de griffures au niveau des côtes, des épaules et surement dans le dos. Des suçons dans le cou et sur le ventre. Je ne peux pas y croire quand aussi peu de temps ils ont pu faire ça. Brioche à commencer a réconforté le pauvre Newtiteuf. Alors que moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais en train d'imaginer Grégoire à sa place. Et là je fus encore plus aurifié à cette idée.

Une fois mes pensées remise en place après une claque mental. Je le pris dans mes bras délicatement en mettent l'une de mes main dans le creux de ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il était tout collant et fébrile. Il trembler beaucoup à cause du froid de l'hiver qui arrive. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à la voiture où je le pausai sur la banquette arriéré. Newtiteuf monta a coter de lui. Brioche parti prévenir les autres de ce qui venais de ce passée et moi je pris la place conducteur. Je démarrai le moteur et parti chez nous, sous les ordres de Newtiteuf qui préférer qu'il soit en sécurité avec des personnes qu'il connaisse, plutôt que dans un hôpital avec des inconnus. Il était 3h15 du matin quand nous somme arrivée. Newtiteuf pris Unster dès notre arrivés et est allée directement dans la salle de bain le laver. Moi j'ai pris des habits de rechanges et refait son lit. Puis je leurs et posée les habits sur un tabouret dans le couloir. C'est alors que Blondie, Arm, Brioche et Siphano sont rentrée. On la mise dans on lit. Puis on c'est tous réunis dans le salon pour décider de ce qu'on allait faire.

Ce qui en est ressortie c'est que déjà à court terme, demain tout le monde sauf Unsterbliicher iront en conventions pour ne pas inquiéter trop les abonnées. On aussi décider de laisser Newtiteuf ici le temps qu'il faudra pour que Unsterbliicher se remet de son traumatisme, puis ce l'on son état on l'emmènera à l'hôpital ou non. Après ça nous sommes tous allée nous coucher sauf Newtiteuf qui est resté au chever de son aman.

Cette nuit j'ai fait un étrange cauchemarde qui ma réveiller vers 5h35 du matin. Je voiler Newtiteuf pleurer, Blondie un couteau dans la main, Arm et Siphano s'embrasser, Brioche nu dans un lit recouvre d'un drap avec quelqu'un à coter de lui et moi seul dans une pièce sombre. J'expert que ces pas un rêve prémonitoire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas vus Unsterbliicher ? Je crains le pire. Mais pour l'instant il faut que je dorme. Je ne dois surtout pas être fatigué pour la convention

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain ça sent le bruler dans toute la maison. J'ai crus que la maison était en train de bruler jusqu'à que j'entends Brioche chanter dans la cuisine. J'entre est vois des plateaux repas sur la table à manger enfin ci on peut appeler ça un plateau repas.

-« tu fais quoi ? ».

-« je prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ».

-« ah, tu veux de l'aide ? ».

-« oui, je crois que tu me seras d'une grande aide, si tu as vus ce que j'ai commencé sa vole pas haut ».

-« je pense aussi. Vus l'état de la cuisine aussi ».

Il y avait des tache partout pas terre. Le frigo, le sol et le lavabo était tout collant. Brioche est tout salle. Bon je commence par nettoyer tout ce bazard. Pendant que lui part se laver. Une fois qu'il revient nous commençons par faire du pain griller avec de la confiture dessus, du café et un gâteau. Quand on a fini une idée a fleuris dans mon esprit. J'attrape la main de Grégoire et le traine jusqu'au grenier où il y a une énorme mal avec plein de cosplay. Je commence à fouiller de dedans et en sort un. Et le montre à mon ami qui devient tout rouge en voilant mon sourire narquois et le déguisement de soubrette.

-« non, je ne mettrai pas ça ».

-« allais ça va être marrant et puis ça vas surement crées un déclic à Nt » je vous promets je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais pour faire revenir notre Newtiteuf tout joyeux.

-« bon d'accord, mais je fais ça pour lui et rien que pour lui. OK ? »

-« OK »

Il prit le déguisement et je sortie pour le laisser se changer tranquillement. Quand il revient à peine lège vus que je sens un picotement au niveau de mes narine et mes joue s'enflammer. Ça lui allait tellement bien. Il était trop sexy. Si seulement il pouvait s'habiller tout le temps comme ça pour moi.

Il prit l'un des plateaux repas en vitesse et se dirigeas vers la chambre de Arm. J'entendis une succession de rire, puis de toussement. Arm a surement du s'étouffer a rire a comme ça. Il revenus tout rouge et pris un autre plateau repas, puis il partit vers la chambre de Siphano et Blondie. Même rections pour Mr. Phano. Alors que la princesse elle elle rit un peu, mais elle essaie d'être discret. Puis il repassa encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il prend le dernier plateau pour le second couple. Mais là je décide de le suivre jusqu'à leurs chambre pour voir comment va NT. Au lieu de rester planter dans la cuisine. Quand on arrive devant leurs chambres on entend que ça ronfle du coup Brioche et moi on esquisse un petit sourire de soulagement.

A SUIVRE


	12. Chapter 12

Quand on ouvre la porte notre joie redescend très vite. On voit Unsterbliicher dans un coin de la pièce en Boulle qui fixe un des murs. Il a d'énormes serges sous les yeux et toujours ce regard vide. Newtiteuf lui dort profondément enrouler dans leurs couvertures. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour eux deux et si Unsterbliicher rester comme ça à tout jamais. Je sais que Newtiteuf ne voudrait pas lâcher unsterbliicher. De peur qu'ils s'en souffrent encore plus par leurs manques mutuels. Il pense que l'état d'Unsterbliicher va passer et que tout va reprendre leurs cours. Mais très franchement je pense que ça va être plus dur que ça. Et puis on a besoin de voir quelqu'un qui si connaisse mieux pour vraiment pouvoir l'aider correctement.

Brioche pause le plateau sur l'un des coins du lit et il pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Unsterbliicher. Puis il lui fait un énorme câlin, alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. J'essuie ses larmes et rejoins le câlin. Quand soudain j'entends un bruit de fracas. Je me retourne et vois un Newtiteuf la tête par terre et les jambes encore sur le lit. Alors que le plateau est lui aussi par terre. Il est tellement chou comme ça. J'aimerais tellement que sa nous arrivent à un autre moment pour pouvoir blaguer là-dessus à son réveille. Mais ça ne se fait pas on est trop toucher par ce qui s'est passée pour rire comme si de rien était. Je bougerais bien pour le relever, mais là s'est Unsterbliicher qui est le plus important là tout de suite.

Je sens qu'Unsterbliicher c'est un peu calmer et que Brioche à relâcher un peut l'étreinte, du coup je me relève pour ramasser notre ami et le plateau de sur le sol. J'en profite pour le réveiller. pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Newtiteuf pendant que nous finissons de nous préparer. Il se réveilla un peu ronchons, mais dès qu'il vit Brioche faire un câlin à Unsterbliicher pour le réconforter. Il me remercia et prit la place de Brioche. Il disait des trucs à l'oreille d'Unsterbliicher ce qui fit qu'Unsterbliicher se calmait encore plus et le prix dans ces bras tout doucement. En fait je crois que ce n'est pas aussi perdu d'avance que ce que je croyais.

On est alors repartis faire ce qu'on avait à préparer avant de partir. Cette fois on avait prévu de prendre une seule voiture vue que nous sommes cinq et qu'au cas où Newtiteuf en aurait besoin il en est une. Une fois que tout est prêt. J'allais chercher Brioche qui s'était assoupis sur le canapé. Quand je le vis, je me rappelai de ça tenu plutôt "court" vu que c'est fait normalement pour une fille. Du coup j'ai une autre idée qui sûr le coup me paraît géniale et marante. Mais finalement je ne sais pas. Je vais quand même la proposer au cas où c'est quand même une bonne idée.

À SUIVRE


	13. Chapter 13

Bon du coup je leurs proposer mon idée ou pas? bien sûr que oui et puis si ça leur plaît pas bas tant pis.

-« pourquoi on ne se déguiserait pas ? ».

Tout le monde -« QUOI ? ».

-« bas je me disais juste que ça nous changerons les idées et ça serait marrant pour les selfis ».

-« Ce n'est pas mal comme idée ».

-« qui est d'accord pour faire ça ? ».

Tout le monde a levé la main en criant « moi ».

-« du coup brioche toi en reine des neiges, d'ac ? ».

-« mais pourquoi toujours en fille ? Pourquoi je ne me déguiserais pas plutôt en superman ? »

-« superman ? »

-« je sais par j'ai dit ça au hasard ».

-« je sais pas, je te verrais pas déguiser en superman, mais plutôt en reine des neiges ».

-« tant que t'y est dit moi de rester habiller comme ça ».

-« est vous deux vous arrêtez vos chamailleries ».

Nous deux -« oui papa siphano ».

-« bon du coup brioche tu fais quoi . ».

-« je vais faire comme ma demander Rosgrim ».

-« bon après Blondie en kigurumi de Cheshire ».

-« cool ».

-« Amr en banane géante ».

-« pourquoi la vie ?».

-« Arm tes abonnés rêves de te voir dans ton déguisement de halloween préférée». (Comprendras qui pourra)

-« Oui en plus si tu rencontres Laink et Terracid ça sera trop marrant ».

-« bon d'accord, mais je ne fais ça que pour les selfis marrant avec mes abos ».

-« Siphano en v pour vendetta ».

-« OK et toi en quoi ? ».

-« je sais pas ».

-« pourquoi pas en panda ? ».(merci a dracaudrey23)

-« oui ce n'est pas mal comme idée, pour me venger ».

-« je ne suis pas d'accord moi ».

-« c'est ton idée et nous aussi on n'a pas trop eux le choix, du coup on choisit pour toi ».

-« bon OK ».

On est chacun partie de notre coter pour nous préparer tranquillement.

Une fois tout le monde prêt. Je démarre la voiture et prends-la petit route de campagne qui nous emmène directement à l'autoroute. Dans la voiture tout est calme. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Nous sommes tout inquiètes pour notre ami.

A SUIVRE


	14. Chapter 14

POV : Newtiteuf

Unsterbliicher est sûr le canapé à tissait le mur en face de lui. Il a vraiment l'aire mal là.

-« ça va . Tu veux quelque chose . »

Quelle belle imbécile je fais. Bien sûr que non il ne va pas bien. Il s'est fait violer dans une ruelle, pendant que son petit ami se faisait tabasser. Il veut surement tout oublier de ce qui s'est passée après qu'on soit sorti de la boîte de nuit.

Je vois des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Non ; non je l'ai fait pleurer. Je suis qu'un bon à rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de bien m'occuper de la personne que j'aime, quand il en a besoin. Je le blesse même.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et il sécha ses larmes dans le col de mon t-shirt. Il était tellement mignon à s'accroche à moi et à ne pas vouloir me lâcher. Ça me fait aussi de du peigne de le voir comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu garder ce genre de faiblesse pour lui tout seul. Et puis sa voix me manque. Je voudrais juste l'entendre me dire que ça va passer et qu'il va bien. Ça magnifique voix douce qui berce mes oreilles à chaque mot qu'il prononce.

On a dû rester comme ça une bonne heure car il s'était endormi dans mes bras en quelques secondes. Je me détache de son étreinte le plus doucement possible pour pouvoir me laver est après revenir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en prenant des habits de rechanges. Je me mets dans la douche une fois que je me suis déshabillé. Je fais couler l'eau tiède sur moi et je prends le pommeau de douche pour me laver. Quand soudain les images d'hier soir me reviennent à l'esprit. J'ai comme une envie de pleuré et de vomir à cause du dégout que ça me provoque.

Je veux juste revenir dans la passée n'et faire en sort que ces mecs ne le touchent pas. Ne puisse même pas le regarder, en attirant leurs foudres sur moi et pas sûr lui, et après je voudrais crier à Sébastien de courir le plus lion possible de ces mecs pendant qu'ils feront ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Unster ne serait pas dans cet état-là si je n'avais pas été aussi faible. Si j'avais pu le protéger. Quand j'immerge je vois hématome sur mon genou droit. Ce n'est vrai que moi aussi a été blessé physiquement et pas que moralement. Soudain j'entends un bruit de fracas. Je sors en vitesse de la douche. Je prends une serviette que je noue très vite aux tours de mes anches.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon Unster est allongé par terre, le visage contre le carrelage, mais les yeux ouverts. Je m'approche de lui et il se relève pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Il ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Oui, juste un mot. Allais rien qu'un petit je vais bien ou même un merci me suffira.

À SUIVRE

 **que va bien pouvoirs dire Unsterbliicher à Newtiteuf?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Juste avant de commencer je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine car je suis en stage chez mon cousin et il n'a pas le wifi chez lui. Merci les cours de nous faire faire le stage la dernier semaine avant noël, du coup je me retrouve à 1h40 de route de ma baka de ronflex. Car personne dans le domaine de la vente de manga ou de jeux vidéo n'a voulu me prendre. Du coup je me retrouve à jeux vidéo+. Plein de poutou à vous tous et de french kiss a ma baka et a dans une semaine tout le monde si je ne suis pas morte.**

Mais rien sortie ne sortit de sa bouche. Même pas un petit bruit. Du coup il se roula en boule sur lui-même et il s'est mis à pleurer. J'étais comme pétrifier par son silence. Je le regardas quelque minutes avec de la pitié dans le regard. NON, je ne dois pas avoir pitié de lui. Alors je le pris dans mes bras et lui fit un bizou sur le front pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Que je peux encore supporter son silence. Du moment que maintenant il est avec moi, je m'en moque du reste.

Il esquissa un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparus. Et comme un peut soulager il arrêta de pleurer et il me prit dans une douce et agréable étreinte. Il a alors pausé avec beaucoup de difficulté ses lèvres sur les miennes, surement à cause de la peurs que des flashbacks d'hier lui reviennent en mémoire. Le baisser qui était doux au début deviens petit à petit plus sauvage.

-« je t'aime mon chef de la Unster army ».

-« moi…..aussi ».

Le souffle couper par l'illusion que venait d'entente mes oreilles. Je le regardai intensément pour être sûr que je n'avais pas rêvé en entendent sa magnifique voix. Je voudrais tellement l'entendre une deuxième fois pour être sûr que je ne sois pas devenu fou, pour être rassuré. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je voyer bien qu'il essayer de se forcé à faire ressortir ça voix d'entre ses lèvres. Mais il n'y arriver pas. Je suis un peu déçu. Mais moins que ci il avait continué à être muette comme une carpe pendant encore de long fait a peigne un jours qu'il était dans cette état et pourtant il arrivait déjà à faire un telle je suis sûr que je ne pourrais pas en faire autant. Il est tellement fort comparer à moi. Moi je ne suis qu'un faible. Je m'en veux encore beaucoup de ne pas avoir put le protéger. Mais avec deux gars sûr moi et deux sûr lui, je pense que je n'aurais fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à savoir se battre et encore moins se défendre.

Soudain je suis sortie de mes pensées par un coup de feu.

A SUIVRE


	16. Chapter 16

**Je profite du peu de temps que j'ai aujourd'hui. Pour poster le chapitre de mercredi. Du coup vous en avait deux aujourd'hui mais pas mercredi.**

J'ouvre les volets pour voir d'où ça venais et je vois un vieil homme, avec des lunettes du type cut de bouteille, habiller comme un plouc, un fusil dans les mains mettent en joute un pauvre lapin qui essayer de fuir temps bien que mal dans un terrier. Je lui hurle en me penchent par la fenêtre :

-« vous le bas, vous êtes sûr une zone privés. Alors s'il vous ^plaie pouvez-vous partir d'ici et laisser ce pauvre lapin tranquille ? ».

-« pardon je ne savais pas. Je vais partir tout de suite ».

Je reviens dans le salon et je découvre Unsterbliicher en boulle sous la couverture du canapé, les mains sûr ses oreilles. Pour ne plus entendre les coups de feu. Je m'assie a ses pieds et je commence à lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer. Quand je senti qu'il s'était détendue car les coups de feu s'était arrêter depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Je le pris dans mes bras. Quand soudain je m'aperçois que j'étais toujours en serviette. Du coup je lui dis doucement et calmement pour ne pas le brusquer:

-« oups le monsieur il a dû pansait que j'étais un nudiste chez moi, dans cette tenus ».

Je fis un grand sourire en espèrent qu'il sourit aussi. Mais je n'eux le droit qu'à un autre moment de silence pesantes. Au final il me refit un autre câlin en l'intensifient face au premier en me serrant plus fort. Je mis mais aux tours de ses hanches et il posa sa tête sur mon tors. Au bout d'un moment je lui dis :

-« j'ai froid. Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher pour que j'y ale me changer. Pendant que tu te laves »

Il hocha la tête pour me dire oui et il me lâcha. J'attrapai sa main et l'emmenas jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je pris mes affaires pour me changer dans la chambre à coter de la salle de bain. Au cas où il y est un problème, pour que je puisse arriver plus rapidement. Une fois habillé je suis retourné dans la salle de bain.

-« oh mon dieu… ».

POV ROSGRIM

Encore un nouvelle abonné qui dit à tout le groupe qu'ils les adorent et qui me passe devant sans rien me dire. J'aurais dû rester à la maison avec les deux garçons. Je suis sûr que là ils se sont recoucher ensemble après avoir pris une douche ensemble et manger je fais de la jalousie en vers le pauvre Unsterbliicher car il est avec la personne qu'il aime et qu'il lui rend en retour. Mais lui il a tout la tension de son bien aimé, qui n'est pas en train de draguer tous les choses qui bouge et qui a un pareille féminin au niveau du tors.

A SUIVRE


	17. Chapter 17

**POV brioche (le temps attendu Mr ioche)**

Je commence à en avoir marre de tout, c'est fille qui me tourne autour. Il y a toujours quelqu'un avec moi et quand je suis en fin seule, il faut que lui, il soit avec quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'abonnées par rapport à nous, mais au moins il a deux/trois personnes qui viennent le voir pour discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il serait mieux qu'il vienne quand moi, je ne veux pas le voir. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important. On a plus la même relation qu'avant, c'est dernier temps, et ça me manque beaucoup. Il est distant avec et il se fâche pour un rien qu'a avec moi. Peut-être que la convention le stress ? Pourtant, on en a déjà fait d'autre et il n'avait pas ce comportement-là. Où peut-être qu'il ne veut plus qu'on soit ami après la convention, car j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Je crains le pire. Il faudrait vraiment que je sache ce qu'il a. Peut-être que je m'emporte un peu trop pour un simple ami.

Eclipse de la journée de convention

Bon la convention est finie pour aujourd'hui. On est vite rentrée pour voir comment aller Unster. Dans la voiture c'était très tendu. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mot a pares la radio. Mais une fois arrivée tous les lumières étaient éteints. La maison était complètement vide. Il 'y avait personne. On a essayé d'appeler Newtiteuf mais on n'a pas réussi à l'avoie. On tomber directement sur sa messagerie. Quand Blondie nous a ramener le téléphone de Newtiteuf on a commençais à paniquer encore plus. Du coup on a essayé celui d'Unsterbliicher. Mais son téléphone était dans leurs chambres. Que faire ? … Où sont-ils ? ... Il leur est arrivé quoi ? …. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas leurs téléphones avec eux ? ... Pourquoi on les a laissés ici alors qu'Unster était dans un sal état ? … Somme nous si irresponsable que ça ? …

C'est alors que le téléphone d'Arm a sonné. Il a décroché directement et il a mis le haut-parleur pour qu'on puisse tous entendre.

-« oui, halo ? ».

-« Arm-il y à tout le monde avec toi ? ».

-« Oui ».

-« Tu peux mettre le haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire . ».

-« C'est déjà fait. Tes où ? ».

-« je suis à l'hôpital avec Unster ».

-« pourquoi ? ».

-« Unster a essayé de se mettre fin à ces jours avec une lame de rasoir ».

Tout le monde - « QUOI ? ».

-« heureusement, j'ai appelé les pompiers à temps. Et là, il est plongé dans un coma artificiel. Je suis désolé, on est parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone. Je n'ai pu que maintenant vous appeler, car il est en fin stable ».

 **À SUIVRE**


	18. Chapter 18

On a tous sauté dans la voiture et on est parti vite à l'hôpital que nous a indiqué Newtiteuf. Dans la voiture, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. À part la radio que Siphano avait mise pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

On est rentrés dans l'hôpital et, on a demandé à l'accueil la chambre de notre ami. Elle nous le dit et on monte en quatrième vitesse. Quand nous sommes entrées, Newtiteuf était assis sur une chaise. Les yeux bouffis. L'une main des Unster dans les siens. Unster était branché à des machines, il avait plein de transfusion et l'un de ces bras un énorme bandage. C'est surement celui-ci sûr le qu'elle, il a fait les entailles.

-« Nt, c'est bon va te reposer, on le surveille ».

-« non, je veux rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ».

-« d'accord, tu veux qu'on t'amène quelque chose. ».

-« oui, je veux bien de l'eau ».

-« Ok, quelqu'un d'autre veut une boisson. »

Tout le monde –« oui ».

-« Je prends quoi ».

-« Ce que tu veux. Et prenons-nous aussi des snacks pour qu'on puisse tenir jusqu'à la fin des visites ».

-« Ok ».

Arm et Siphano sont partis chercher de l'eau et à manger. J'expert que ce n'est pas maintenant que m'ont cauchemardé se réalisera. L'un de, c'est déjà réalisé même si on n'a pas vu ça, avec Newtiteuf en pleurs. Arm et Siphano sont partis seuls tous les deux. Il ne faut surtout pas que Blondie les rejoigne quoi qu'il arrive sinon tout va s'enclencher. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié parte en miettes, car Siphano et Arm vont faire une énorme ânerie en s'embrasse.

-« eh Rosgrim tu dors ? ».

-« un, euh oui brioche ? ».

-« on te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas si Blondie par chercher les deux gars par ce qu'il en met du temps ».

-« non, non, sûr tout pas ».

-« ah, pourquoi ? ». Mince je me suis coincé tout seul.

-« par ce que je pense qu'ils ont dû prendre tout le distributeur de boisson et de nourriture du coup il vaut mieux que j'y allé é ta place pour les aider ».

-« Ok ».

Je suis partis en direction des distributeurs et là je les ai trouvé tous les deux par terre le bras dans le distributeur de chips et de barre de céréale.

-« fait quoi par terre ? ».

-« Arm a pris sept paquet de chips. On en as vus tomber sept …. ».

-« … et pourtant on en as que cinq ».

-« ce sont pas les deux paquet a coter de vos pieds ? »

-« ah, si. Quelle band d'imbécile on fait ».

À SUIVRE


	19. Chapter 19

Une fois qu'on a ramené toute la nourriture à la chambre d'Unsterbliicher. On sait tous assis sur l'un des lits ou sur l'une des chaises de la chambre.

Brioche -« on fait quoi une fois qu'il se sera réveillé. ».

Arm -« je ne sais pas ».

Siphano -« ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne doit pas le laisser tout seul chez lui ».

Newtiteuf –« ne vous inquiète pas, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui. Et puis de tout manier, on avait prévu d'habiter le plus vite possible ensemble ».

Blondie –« tu es sûr Newtiteuf ? ».

Newtiteuf –« bas oui après tout, je suis son dresseur Pokémon et lui mon redstonneur. Alors c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe ».

Siphano –« bon ça s'est bon. Mais les abonnées ont le droit de savoir qu'il est à l'hôpital. Par contre, on ne doit pas dire les raisons ».

Newtiteuf - « je suis d'accord ».

Moi –« on devrait vite poster un tweet pour le dire ».

Siphano –« pas si vite, on va d'abord attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il aille un peu mieux, pour qu'on puisse répondre à des questions sans s'emballer et du coup faire des gaffes ».

Newtiteuf –« je suis d'accord avec Siph ».

C'est alors que Brioche nous interrompt en criant :

-« IL A OUVERT LES YEUX REGARDER ! »

On vit Unsterbliicher les yeux ouverts qui nous fissait étrangement comme apeuré .

-« Unster tu vas bien? ».

-« qui êtes-vous ? Je ne m'appelle pas Unster, mais Sébastien en plus ».

Newtiteuf est devenus tout blanc en entend ça. Je vis aussi Unsterbliicher regardé Newtiteuf avec comme de la tendresse ce qui me remonter le moral en me disant qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait au moins pas oublié Newtiteuf. Puis il dit :

-« Julien qui sont tous ces gens ? ».

Newtiteuf reprit quelque couleur aussitôt après avoir entendu son tendre et cher lui dire ça.

-« ce sont nos meilleurs amis ».

-« ah bon et bien désoler de ne pas vous reconnaître, mais c'est un peu brouillon dans ma tête ». Il dit ça avec une mine toute désoler et triste.

-« alors je vais te les présenter. Là à ta gauche il y a Brioche et Rosgrim, devant toi il y a Siphano et Blondie et enfin à coter... »

-«... ARM ! »

-« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

-« oui, juste de son prénom et le nom de sa chienne. Jesse. »

C'est gentil ça. Il se rappelle du prénom de la chienne d'Arm, mais pas du nôtre.

A SUIVRE


	20. Chapter 20

On est censé faire quoi ? Il a complètement oublié qui on est. Ouf qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé qu'avec des inconnus, sinon on aurait été encore plus mal. J'expert que ce ne sera que passager et que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre. Mais pourquoi se rappelle-t-il d'Arm et sa chienne, mais pas de nous ? Newtiteuf a pourtant tout essayé. Il a tenté de nous faire dire des répliques connues de nos différentes séries, de nous redécrire plus en détail, de nous faire le décrire lui chacun notre tour. Mais rien n'a créé un seul déclique chez lui. Le pauvre après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il est encore plus mal en points. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi a-t-il cherché à se tuer pour nous faciliter la vie ? Au contraire, on en aurait encore plus souffert, sur tout Newtiteuf. Tout ce qui s'est passé là t'il mît à bout à ce point ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce monde si cruel. Mais s'il n'y avait pas ces « choses » pour pimenter notre vis, on s'ennuierait surement. N'est pas?

L'infirmier venait de nous demander de nous en aller pour qu'il puisse se reposer, car les visites étaient finies et que ça devait être très éprouvant tout ce qu'il a pu se passer aujourd'hui pour nous tous. On a un peu insisté pour qu'au moins Newtiteuf reste avec lui. Mais elle refuser à chaque tentative. Quand elle aller refuser pour la unième fois, Brioche vit l'un de ses supérieurs et il partit lui parler. Quand il revient le monsieur appela la jeune femme. Il lui dit quelque chose, puis elle est revenue pour nous dire que finalement, elle voulait bien le laisser dormir à l'hôpital avec Unsterbliicher. On est tous sortis de la pièce à cette annonce pour les laisser tranquille tous les deux.

En voiture tout était calme, mais pas comme à l'aller, il n'y avait plus se malaise constant. Non, il y avait plus comme un moment de repos, un moment où on soufflait tous. Jusqu'au moment où Brioche brisait le silence en disant :

-« Rosgrim, tu vas bien . Tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette depuis ce matin ».

-« non, comment je pourrais aller bien alors que l'un de nos ami est à l'hôpital à cause d'un groupe d'imbécile ». J'ai un tout petit peu menti, mais je suis aussi très inquiète pour notre ami. Mais c'est mon cauchemard qui me préoccupe le plus aujourd'hui. Il pourrait se passer pire que juste une tentative de suicide. Qui a heureusement raté.

-« je pense que tu mens. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas que l'état d'Unster qui te préoccupe. Il y a autre chose. ».

-« non, il n'y a que ça ».

-« Ok, mais je te crois tout de même pas ».

Je n'allais quand même pas lui parler de mon cauchemard prémonitoire où j'ai vu Arm et Siphano s'embrasser, du coup Blondie a pris un couteau dans la cuisine. Que j'ai vu Newtiteuf pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Que lui, je l'ai vu dormir tors nu avec quelqu'un et que moi, j'étais dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Par contre, je n'ai rien vu pour Unsterbliicher. Ça s'est-ce qui m'intrigue le plus dans tout ça.

Eclipse de la fin du trajet

Un fois arriver à la maison tout le monde est parti se coucher. Le matin quand je me suis réveillé quelqu'un était à coter de moi. Qui ça peut bien être ? Ça ne peut pas être Brioche. Vus que dans mon cauchemar il était dans sa chambre, là la personne est sous la couverture en plus et habiller.

 **Se l'ont vous qui ça peut bien être?**


	21. Chapter 21

J'ai soulevé un peu la couverture pour voir qui s'était, mais pas trop pour ne pas le/la réveiller. Vous imaginez la gêne que ça occasionnerais si je réveiller Grégoire ? ... Brioche ? ... Que fait-il là ? ... Je suis sûr de mettre coucher seul dans ma chambre. Que faire ? ... Si, il se réveille et qu'il me voit dormir avec lui, je serais mal. Mais si je pars, il risque de paniquer en ne se réveillent pas dans sa chambre. Aussi si je le bouge, je risque de le réveiller pendant que je le change de chambre. En plus, il est si minion rouler en boulle pour se protéger du froid et des attaques extérieures. Pour rien au monde, je ne le réveillerai. Je me lève le plus doucement possible et par dans le salon. Il n'y a que Siphano qui était debout. Je me suis asie à côté de lui et j'ai commencé à manger mon petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

-« tu sais où il est Brioche ? ».

-« oui dans mon lit ». Il y a un petit sourire narquois qui s'est dessiné sur son visage quand j'ai dit ça.

-« et pourquoi est-il là ? ».

-« je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là ».

-« tu es sûr de n'avoir rien fait de pas très catholique avec lui . ».

-« oui, c'est toi qui là mis avec moi ? ».

-« non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ».

-« ton sourire ne dit pas ça lui. Il laisse penser que tu y es pour quelque chose ».

-« de quel sourire parles-tu ? ».

-« ce lui au niveau de ta bouche pardi ».

-« ah oui »

-« bon qu'est-ce que ta fait ? »

-« Brioche et moi, on s'est lancé un défi ».

-« est qu'elle est ce défi au juste ? ».

-« il passe une nuit entière dans ton lit ».

-« Ok, contre quoi ? ».

-« je préparer une méga fête pour le retour d'Unster parmi nous ».

-« cool ».

-« d'ailleurs, NT m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il revenait avec Unster avant le déjeuner normalement. En plus, il a retrouvé quelque souvenir de nous ».

-« génial, c'est super pour lui ».

-« et pour la soirée, tu pourrais aller chercher me à la cave des bouteilles de bière ».

-« bien sûr ».

Je suis sorti de table et je suis descendu à la cave

À SUIVRE 


	22. Chapter 22

Si seulement vous pouviez voir ça. C'est tellement marrant. Je suis assie dans sa chambre sur son lit à le regarder paniqué dans tous les sens car il ne trouve plus son t-shirt, alors qu'il est juste sous son oreiller. C'est extrêmement hilarant de le voir comme ça. Quand il commencera à dire des jurons, je lui dirais où il est. En attendant je vais rejoindre les autres dans le salon pour les aidées à finir de préparer la fête.

Éclipse des préparatifs

On a commencé la fête. On parler, on danser, on rigoler comme si rien ne s'étaient passés. Quand soudain Arm nous a proposé de faire le jeu de la bouteille. On a tous accepté et on c'est asi en rond avec la bouteille au milieu.

C'est Blondie qui commence vu qu'on est gentleman. Après dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, Arm, Newtiteuf, Unsterbliicher, moi, SuperBrioche et enfin Siphano. Blondie vu la premier à boire un chot de vodka en tombent sur Brioche

La bouteille tombe sur Siphano. Elle a eu de la chance. Ils s'embrassent puis repart s'assoir. A Arm de faire tourner la bouteille. Cette fois pas de chance sa tombe sur Newtiteuf. Arm pris alors un chot. Le premier de la soirée et surement pas le dernier. La soirée bâter son plein et le point de ces dernier jour était retombé. Le Siphacouple et le Unstiteuf était partie déjà se coucher dans leurs lit depuit un bon moment et Arm essaie de suivre le ritme du nouveau jeu de Brioche et moi. Quand il s'effondra enfin d'ivresse je dis à Brioche :

-« va chercher la chantilly et fait toi une barbe avec ! ».

Il s'est levé tributant vers la cuisine en évitant le cadavre d'Arm qui fessait l'étoile de mer par terre. Il est revenu avec le tube de chantilly et a commencer a essaie de se dessiner sa barbe. Mais il n'y arriver pas du tout. Il en mettait même par tout.

-« même avec ça t'arrive pas à avoir une barbe a peut prés potable. Mais c'est pour ça que je te trouve tellement minions sans une énorme pilosité, mais quand même un peu ».

-« je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ».

-« mais si c'est un compliment… enfin je crois ».

-« A moi ! Action ou vérité ? ».

-« action ».

-« nettoie tout ça stp ». Il me montré le chantier qu'il y avait sur son visage plus ou moins maladroitement.

-« Ok ». Je m'approchais de lui avec un grand sourire. Je posai mes main de part et d'autre de ses hanche et je commençai à lécher la crème de sur ses joue. Un petit cri de surprise sortie de sa bouche. Ce qui me fit sourire encore plus, sans pour autant arrêter de le n'étoiler.

-« bon il faut que je change de haut du coup ».

-« attend j'ai une idée ».

A SUIVRE


	23. Chapter 23

Si seulement vous pouviez voir ça. C'est tellement marrant. Je suis assie dans sa chambre sur son lit à le regarder paniqué dans tous les sens car il ne trouve plus son t-shirt, alors qu'il est juste sous son oreiller. C'est extrêmement hilarant de le voir comme ça. Quand il commencera à dire des jurons, je lui dirais où il est. En attendant je vais rejoindre les autres dans le salon pour les aidées à finir de préparer la fête.

Éclipse des préparatifs

On a commencé la fête. On parler, on danser, on rigoler comme si rien ne s'étaient passés. Quand soudain Arm nous a proposé de faire le jeu de la bouteille. On a tous accepté et on c'est asi en rond avec la bouteille au milieu.

C'est Blondie qui commence vu qu'on est gentleman. Après dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, Arm, Newtiteuf, Unsterbliicher, moi, SuperBrioche et enfin Siphano. Blondie vu la premier à boire un chot de vodka en tombent sur Brioche

La bouteille tombe sur Siphano. Elle a eu de la chance. Ils s'embrassent puis repart s'assoir. A Arm de faire tourner la bouteille. Cette fois pas de chance sa tombe sur Newtiteuf. Arm pris alors un chot. Le premier de la soirée et surement pas le dernier. La soirée bâter son plein et le point de ces dernier jour était retombé. Le Siphacouple et le Unstiteuf était partie déjà se coucher dans leurs lit depuit un bon moment et Arm essaie de suivre le ritme du nouveau jeu de Brioche et moi. Quand il s'effondra enfin d'ivresse je dis à Brioche :

-« va chercher la chantilly et fait toi une barbe avec ! ».

Il s'est levé tributant vers la cuisine en évitant le cadavre d'Arm qui fessait l'étoile de mer par terre. Il est revenu avec le tube de chantilly et a commencer a essaie de se dessiner sa barbe. Mais il n'y arriver pas du tout. Il en mettait même par tout.

-« même avec ça t'arrive pas à avoir une barbe a peut prés potable. Mais c'est pour ça que je te trouve tellement minions sans une énorme pilosité, mais quand même un peu ».

-« je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ».

-« mais si c'est un compliment… enfin je crois ».

-« A moi ! Action ou vérité ? ».

-« action ».

-« nettoie tout ça stp » il me montré le chantier qu'il y avait sur son visage plus ou moins maladroitement.

-« Ok


	24. Chapter 24

**Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu et je ne connais pas les règles du jeu par cœur du coup ça aller être un peu brouillon, alors je suis désolé si ça va être un peu dur à comprendre vu que se ne seras pas les veritable régles. Mais j'ai changer le jeu donc les règles aussi.**

-« Attends-j 'ai une autre idée. Garde ton haut, on va s'amuser encore plus ».

-« ah et on va faire quoi . ».

-« on va faire un strip-poker un peu revisité ».

-« euh… Pourquoi pas. Ça va être amusant ».

-« Cool ».

-« Mais c'est quoi les règles pour cette partie . ».

-« Chaque joueur doit porter 6 "vêtements" différents : 1 pull, 1 t-shirt, 2 chaussettes, 1 pantalon et 1 slip ce qui fait 6. Après sa serra des gages. On va faire une pêche. Tu connais les règles . ».

-« non ».

-« bon pour faire simple un joueur distribuent cinq cartes à tous les joueurs. Toutes les cartes restantes sont étalées fasse contre table, elles forment le "lac". À tour de rôle, chaque joueur tente de former une ou plusieurs paires de cartes de même valeur. S'il y parvient, il dépose cette paire sur la table près de lui, dans son "seau". Elles ne peuvent plus servir pour le reste de la partie. Il y a deux façons que le joueur puisse former une paire :

\- sa main contient au moins deux cartes de même valeur. Il les dépose dans son « seau ». Il joue à nouveau ; ; - sa main ne contient pas une paire. Il demande au joueur de son choix s'il possède une carte de telle valeur :

\- Sa main contient au moins deux cartes de même valeur. Il les dépose dans son « seau ». Il joue à nouveau ; ; - sa main ne contient pas une paire. Il demande au joueur de son choix s'il possède une carte de telle valeur (par exemple, un valet) :

\- si le joueur choisi lui donne la ou les cartes, le demandeur forme une paire qu'il dépose dans son "seau". Il joue à nouveau ; ; - si le joueur choisi n'en possède pas, le demandeur "pêche" une carte dans le "lac". C'est au tour du prochain joueur.

Le gagnant est celui qui n'a plus aucune carte dans sa main ou, tout dépendant de la version jouée, celui qui a le plus grand nombre de paires dans son "seau". Une fois que l'un de nous a fait trois paires, l'autre doit enlever définitivement 1 vêtement. Et ceci, jusqu'à la nudité complète. Le dernier d'entre nous à ne pas être entièrement nu gagne la partie. Tu as tout compris ? ».

-« oui ».

-« je vais chercher le jeu de cartes et toi, tu vas t'installer, ok .

-« ok ».

 **À SUIVRE**


	25. Chapter 25

Quand je reviens Brioche est assie sur le canapé tout héssité avec un nouveau pack de bière sur les genoux.

-« il est passée où Arm ? ».

-« je sais pas. Il s'est levé brusquement et est partie en direction du couloir en titubent ».

-« bon il a dû aller se coucher ».

-« oui surement ».

Je me suis assie en face de lui et j'ai commencé à battre les cartes pour les mélanger. Puis j'ai distribué cinq cartes à chacun de nous deux. Je commençais bien la partie avec déjà deux paires dans mon jeu. Du coup je les laissais débuter. Il n'avait aucune paire du coup il a pris l'une de mes cartes, heureusement il a pris la seule donc je n'avais pas besoin a ce momant là. Quand ce fut à mon tour et que j'ai posé les deux paires son visage c'est décomposer. Je crois que je suis chanceux pour cette partie. D'entrée de jeu je lui ai montré que je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser gagner. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit surement pour me déconsantré :

-« d'ailleurs Newtiteuf a pris ma chambre pour dormir ça te dérange si je passe une deuxième nuit avec toi ? ».

-« non c'est bon. Tu peux encore dormir dans mes bras cette nuit si tu veux » pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Maintenant on est gêné tous les deux et en plus j'ai mes joues qui me brule.

On a continué à boire et a joué jusqu'au moment où je me rendis vraiment compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un vêtement, alors que moi je n'avais enlevé que mes chaussettes et mes chaussons. Je voulus abattre ma derniere paire pour qu'il finisse nu, mais il me dit :

-« je suis fatigué. On peut aller nous aussi nous coucher ? »

-« bien sûr Mr. Ioche ».

On s'aida mutuellement à avancer sans tomber vers le couloir. Quand j'ouvris la porte je me stoppai directement. Brioche me poussa pour voir ce qui ce passé et il se stoppa lui aussi instantanément. C'est alors que les souvenir du cauchemar m'est revenu à l'esprit. On a dû bloquer quelques secondes encore avant que brioche n'ouvre en grand la bouche pour sortir un long et persistant "HHHEEEEUUUUUUU" d'incompréhension.

À SUIVRE


	26. Chapter 26

la scène qui se passer devant nous venez de nous estomaquer. Arm était le dos par terre, les mains sur les hanches de siphano. qui était sur lui, les mains sûres c'est joué et leurs lèvres scellées à l'aide de leurs langues. que faire si Blondie les voit? elle risque de faire une bêtise si elle tombe comme nous sur eux.

Brioche m'a bousculé pour pouvoir passer et à pousser Siphanopour qu'il tombe du couté gauche d'Arm, et il s'est assis sur Siphanoet l'embrasser violemment. alors que Siphano n'avait même pas eux le temps de reprendre son souffle. Que...quoi? c'est de pire en pire

-"bas dit donc l'alcool ça n'a pas l'aire de les réussir".

-"un...heu oui".

-"bon je m'occupe des deux soumis et toi tu t'occupes de ta brioche grillée".

-"d'accord Nt".

 **qui a cru que ça allait partir en lemon tout ça?**


	27. Chapter 27

Newtiteuf a aidé Siphano à se détacher du pot de colle et il a rattrapé Arm qui partait en direction de la porte de sortie. Quant à moi, Brioche m'a sauté dans les bras et il s'est aussitôt endormis. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui vient de cette passée. J'ai avancé tranquillement pour ne pas faire de bruit vers la chambre de brioche. Je lés posais tout doucement sur son lit et je lui ai mis sa couverture pour qu'il n'est pas froid, car il était déjà en "pyjama". Et moi j'ai retiré mon pantalon, puis je me suis couché a coter de lui. J'entendais la respiration calme de brioche et son doux souffle dans mon cou et toute la pièce. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait avoir des ennuis si Blondie les avait vu. Mais alors mon cauchemar signifie quoi? Peut-être que ça se passera plus tard? Oui, mais quand ? Et si ça arrive, est ce que ça fera comme dans mon cauchemar? Je ne veux pas qu'un autre de mes amis parte à l'hôpital. Surtout pas alors qu'on est sous le même toit et qu'on aurait pu l'aider. Finalement je me suis endormi vite avec toutes ces questions et aucune réponse.

Je me suis fait réveiller par un énorme froid en bas de mon corps et une chaleur lourde sur mon tort. ainsi qu'un léger mal de tête. Quand j'avais enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière qui se diffuser dans la chambre entre les bâillements des volets. Je remarquais que Brioche et moi on était en lacer. Il était lové contre mon tort et allongé dans la diagonale du lit. Qu'est qu'il est minon. J'ai dû rester une quinzaine de minutes avant que je m'aperçoive qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il me regardait.

-« bien dormi Bri ? ».

-« oui, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête ».

-« je t'amène un médicament, bouge pas ».

-« OK ».

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris deux verres d'eau et deux médicaments. Un pour Brioche et un pour moi. Quand je suis repassé dans le couloir les souvenirs d'hier me sont revenu en mémoire. J'ai senti comme un pincement au niveau de mon cœur. Mais les toussotements qui sortaient de la chambre de Brioche mon fait revenir à la réalité. J'ai alors décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de faire ma déclaration à Grégoire. Et si jamais il me dit qu'il ne m'aime pas j'essayerais au moins de rester ami avec lui. Je sais que ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant après ça. Mais je préfet le faisait tout de suite, plutôt qu'il rencontre la personne qu'il arrachera à moi. Je me suis avancé vers ma chambre quand je vis...

À SUIVRE


	28. Chapter 28

Je vis Brioche qui s'était rendormi, mais il y avait Arm qui dormait à côté de lui. J'ai posé les deux verres et les médicaments pour eux et je suis réparti dans la cuisine. C'est là que j'ai vu un tas de bouteille, qui n'était pourtant pas là il me semble hier quand on est allé ce coucher. Arm a dû se refaire quelque verre ce matin en se réveillent pour en nous attendent. C'est quand même étrange que je lès pas rencontre tout à l'heur quand je suis allé dans la salle de bain chercher les médicaments, alors qu'il faut passer dans le salon/cuisine pour y aller (un peu comme la pièce à vivre de Newtiteuf).

Je me suis servi un café et je suis allé sur le balcon pour réfléchir à quand et comment dire à Brioche pour mes sentiments en vers lui. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour sa réaction. J'ai des doutes, des angoisses si jamais je lui fais peur. Après tout pour lui je suis normalement hétéro, pas gay. Enfin je suis bisexuel plus exactement, donc je suis entre l'hétéro et le gay. Que c'est compliqué les sentiments d'amour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment était attiré par une personne pour sont physique. Mais plutôt pour sa personnalité, à sa façon de s'exprimez. Peut-être que Brioche n'a pas la même manier de voir les choses. Pour lui je ne dois être que le gentil colocataire, avec qui il sait rapprocher jusqu'à devenir ami avec. Ça aurait dû être pareil pour moi. Mais non il a fallu que mon cœur soit tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Qui doit surement aimé son ami avec qui il tourne l'île au trésor en ce moment. J'en suis persuadé car avec lui c'est toujours Siph par ici, Siph par-là, Siph il aurait aimé ça. Je n'ai aucune chance contre Siphano. Siphano le mérite bien plus que moi. Il est arrivé avant c'est tout. Brioche est peut-être minion et ne voudra pas me faire de mal, mais je suis sûr qu'il va me repousser. Au temps abandonné maintenant au lieu d'essayer de me convaincre qu'il m'aime et de me blesser encore plus.

-« Rosgrim ton café va pas se boire tout seul tu sais? ».

-« hmm... ».

-« he, Rosgrim ça va pas?. ».

-« Si, si, je suis juste fatigué de la soirée d'hier ».

-« Ah, OK. Je te laisse alors ».

-« OK a tout à l'heur Blondie, moi je reste encore un petit peu là ».

À SUIVRE


	29. Chapter 29

POV Siphano :

je me suis doucement réveillé et là, j'ai vu que Blondie n'était pas avec moi. Elle doit être dans la cuisine. Du coup, je m'y suis rendu. Une fois arrivé, j'ai voulu m'installer à côté d'elle, mais elle m'a stoppé dans mon élan en me disant.

-« Chéri, je crois que Rosgrim ne se sent pas bien. Tu peux aller le voir s'il te plaît . Il se trouve sur le balcon.

\- Oui bien sûr ».

Je lui ai fait un petit baiser de bonjour et je suis allé voir Rosgrim en sachant déjà la raison de son mal-être. Quand je suis arrivé, il était à couder au balcon avec une tasse à café surement froide vu qu'aucune vapeur ne s'échapper du récipient, et il rêvassait.

-« Tu t'es fait rejeter .

\- Non.

\- Ah, vous êtes ensemble .

\- Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Brioche t'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. C'est toi qu'il veut auprès de lui quand il va mal ou bien.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il t'a embrassé hier.

\- Et ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais on a dû faire ça pour un jeu comme d'ab quoi .

\- Non, au moment où Brioche et moi, on est allaient se coucher. On est tombé sur toi en train d'embrasser Arm. Du coup brioche s'est joint à la partie en t'embrassent et ça avait l'air de vous faire de l'effet à tous les deux. Si tu veux quitter Blondir pour lui, tu peux le faire, s'ache juste que je ne t'en voudrais pas et que je sécherai quelque les larmes que Blondie versera à ce moment-là.

\- Tu mens. Je ne vous aurai jamais fait ça. Et c'est blondie que j'aime pas ta brioche. Grégoire doit m'avoir pris pour toi et avec trop d'alcool dans le sang, il m'a embrassé sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Non, l'alcool la aidait à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me faire comprendre en étant lucide. Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi.

\- Tu inventes, peut-être qu'il m'a embrassé pour te rendre jaloux et que tu viennes faire ta déclaration, car lui ne sent pas capable de te dire "je t'aime".

\- Cette raison est débile, mais merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'apportes.

\- Fonce lui dire et si jamais il ne ressent rien pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne métra pas votre amitié de coter pour autant.

\- Ok ». Il était gonflé à bloc et c'est dirigé vers la chambre de brioche.

À SUIVRE


	30. Chapter 30

**Pour vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout, je vous poste le double du chapitre habituel qui clôtura aussi la fanfiction.**

POV Rosgrim

Je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de brioche avec la nette attention de déclarer mes sentiments en vers lui, pour souffrir moins longtemps de ce douloureux secret. Mais une fois arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, je me suis débiné en les voiles dormir sans Arm. Il est trop miné pour être réveillé. Du coup, je décide d'aller, me laver et me préparer pour être près lors de mon annonce. Aussi si jamais je dois partir en courant dehors. Je ne me retrouverai pas en pyjama dans la rue. J'en profite pour réfléchir à comment et quand le faire. J'ai pris une douche de 20 minutes le temps de me laver les cheveux et le corps. Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre. J'ai trouvé Brioche en boule par terre et Arm avait toujours disparu. Bon après je ne les pas chercher. Les coutelets d'eau qui restaient sur mes cheveux coulés sur mon tort, puis sur ma serviette pour finir leurs cours sur le sol. J'ai commencé à chercher des habits dans l'armoire. Quand soudain brioche s'est levé. Il avait une mine toute kawaii, il était tellement chou comme ça. Il s'est approché de moi, mais il a glissé sur la flaque d'eau qui était à mes pieds, et s'est retrouvée sur moi. Peut-être que c'est un peu cliché ce que je vais faire, mais je m'en moque. Il était un peu rouge à cause de notre position et voulu se relever. Mais je lui attrapais le bras timidement et je le retournais pour qu'il soit à ma place, le dos contre le sol et moi à califourchon sur lui. Je lui bloquais les bras au-dessus de la tête de t-elle manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il devient encore plus rouge. Je suis sûr qu'après ce que je vais lui faire, il sera encore plus rouge si c'était possible. Je pausais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se débâte même pas.

-« Brioche veux-tu bien n'être rien qu'à moi

\- Oui

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Papi Grim

\- Les gars, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais vous savez que je, j'essaie de dormir

\- Pardon Arm, on pensait que tu n'étais plus là

\- Bon bas, je suis plus fatigué maintenant. Je pars rejoindre les autres dans le salon, si vous voulez être tranquille ».

Il s'est levé de derrière le lit et est parti de la chambre comme si de rien était. Bioche et moi, on s'est regardé. Ça se voiler qu'on ne comprenait pas ce qui vient de se passer. Quand soudain, il s'est marré, pendant que je me poussais pour qu'on puisse se relever. Mais il repartit à lasso de mes lèvres. On se refit couper par la sonnette de l'entrer. C'est plus possible d'avoir de la tranquillité ici ou quoi. Brioche et moi, on est parti en direction de l'entrer.

Je les arrêtais un peu avant d'arriver pour lui demander si on pouvait le dire aux autres. Car je ne voulais pas leurs cacher ça. Brioche m'a répondu positivement. J'étais contant de pouvoir partagé le reste de ma vie avec lui sans avoir à faire croire à une simple amitié entre nous aux prés de nos amis. Quand on est arrivé dans l'entrer Arm était dos à nous avec un homme collé à, ses lèvres.

-« On ne vous dérange pas nous aussi. » L'homme a lâché Arm et nous a tendu la main.

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Mael.

\- Bonjour Mael.

\- Salut » Arm n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le garçon s'était séparé de ses lèvres.

-« Eh, Arm tes morts ? » Brioche avait beau passer sa main devant, ses yeux, il ne réagit pas.

-« Mmh.

\- Tu nous présent un peu plus ton "ami " ?

\- Eh, oui. Donc lui s'est Mael.

\- ça, il le savait déjà mon beau.

\- Ah et donc c'est mon petit ami

\- Je ne t'ai même pas dit "oui".

\- Pourquoi ? Ton baiser, c'était du flan .

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bon, vous deux, on vous laisse à vos disputes de couple. Tu viens Brioche .

\- Oui ».

J'ai commencé à avancer quand j'ai senti la main de brioche venir dans la mienne. Je me suis retourné le feu aux joues et lui aussi pour l'embrasser. Quand on est repassé dans le salon, on a vu Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher enlacer sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Ils sont tellement minon. Finalement, je ne pense pas que mon cauchemar se réalise un jour.

FIN

 **Où peut-être que si le cauchemar de Rosgrim c'est réaliser, mais plus discrètement que ce qu'il pensait. Alors simple cauchemar ou rêve prémonitoire ?**


End file.
